


The House

by itsjeffersin



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin





	1. Preface

She had just settled in for the night. It was dark and yet she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned trying one position to the next. If she were being honest she hadn’t slept well since she moved into the house. 

She loved the place but there of course was something eerie about it. It was an old place. Two bedrooms a large kitchen 2 bathrooms and a living area as well as a basement and attic. It had a 1920’s architecture that she loved and it had a nice homey feeling… during the day at least. At night it became an eerie abyss.

She stared at the ceiling realizing she probably wasn’t getting any sleep that night. She sighed rolling onto her side. She would probably mix up a few orders the next day but what can’t be helped can’t be helped. She would remind herself to look up easy ways to cure insomnia tomorrow.

She turned in her sheets again looking out the window. She loved the view from her window at night. The house was sat on a steep hill and her bedroom looked out over the town. Most of the lights were out at this time of night but she didn’t care. She loved the view of her little town. 

She smiled closing her eyes again pulling the covers up to her face. It was about four in the morning. She would have to get up soon. She relaxed silently hoping sleep would take over her in the little time she still had left to sleep. Knowing an alarm would ring waking her at any moment, but it wasn’t an alarm that warded off any hopes of getting any sleep that night.

It was a crash coming from downstairs. 

Her eyes jolted open as she sat straight up in bed. She slowly got out of bed careful to not make any noise turning the flashlight on her phone on. She tiptoed to the stairs slowly. The lights were on and she knew she didn’t leave them that way. She creeped down the stairs slowly seeing a tall man looming by the doorway into the kitchen. Her heart pounded but she proceeded slowly towards the front door hoping to make it out and to a neighbor’s home safely. 

Her hopes of making it out safely only to be shattered by a squeaky floorboard. She froze as she heard footsteps getting closer to her. She couldn’t bring herself to move yet her entire body shook. He grabbed her and her heart stopped. She fought back the best she could but in her sleep deprived state she couldn’t do much. 

She was slammed up against the wall hitting her head before falling to the floor. Her head pounded but she pulled herself back up anyway. She should have stayed on the ground. Before she knew what was happening he grabbed her again pressing her up against the wall. She struggled against him but it did no good. She finally gave in feeling a sharp pain in the right side of her back. A tear ran down her cheek realizing she had been impaled. 

She felt as the blade was removed from her back as he released her gently. She fell to the floor unable to fight anymore. She heard the footsteps quickly get further and further away. She went to call for help only to realize she had dropped her phone when he had grabbed her the first time.

She tried to pull herself to it but the pain in her head got to be too much and it was still out of reach. Tears started pouring down her face and ger vision began to blur. She groaned in pain as she let herself relax. She let herself cry as she accepted what she knew was coming next. 

After an hour went by her breathing slowed and her heart gave out. Blood no longer flowed through her veins as most of it had already leaked out through the wound in her back. She now knew what people said were lies. There was no blinding light, there was no missed family member crossing back over to take her to heaven. She was alone. That’s how she would remain.

The next morning a neighbor noticed her car still in the lot long after she should have left for work. He knocked on the door worried she was sick. There was no answer. He looked around the house. He found there was a broken window in the back door. As he walked inside he noticed things had been knocked over. 

He noticed drops of blood on the hardwood floor. He walked through the hallway. He noticed there were a few flies heading towards the front room. What he found there almost made him vomit. He thought of the poor girl and what might have happened. He called the police and they came immediately. The investigation was put into full swing. Her friends cried. “A special soul,” they called her. Her parents were told and her father fell to his knees. She was buried a week later in a cemetary not far from the crime scene.

The tall man was never found.


	2. Two Years Later

“Two years on the market and absolutely gorgeous woodwork. It was built sometime around the 1920’s to the 1930’s. Two Bedrooms two bathrooms. It’s an absolute shame no one wants it. It’d be a beautiful family home. Do you have kids?”

“Erm… No…”

“Well that’s alright there is still plenty of time.”

“Yeah ok…”

Two years the house was empty. The realtors were starting to place bets on when it would get torn down. After all, no one wants a murder house. During this showing, the realtor decided to leave out the small fact of the murder until she knew the buyer was interested, which she could tell he was. 

He looked around the house with excitement. The house had a refurbished kitchen and bathrooms but most of the house was original down to the wiring. He adored the natural lighting in the front room. He liked the kitchen and the bedrooms. He was very interested indeed. He planned on buying.

When the tour came closer to an end he had decided. He wanted the house. The realtor smiled proudly she was able to do what the others could not. Then she realized she had not told him. She stopped him on the way out.

“For the purposes of full disclosure, I am required to tell you anything that might alter your decision about buying the house.” She said hoping the information would not change his mind.  
“Ok?”

“Which means I am required to tell you about the previous owner.”

“I’m guessing that means she died.”

“She did. Right in the other room actually. Murder. She was a sweet girl. I actually met her a few times she worked in the town. She absolutely adored this house.”

“I see.”

“This house has become the subject of all the neighborhood ghost stories. Children claim to see her lurking in the upstairs window. The house kids are dared to sneak inside on Halloween.”

“Well, I hope that stops once everything is moved in.”

“So you still wish to make an offer?”

“A House like this one needs love. It’s old and will fall apart if you let it. Which would be absolutely horrible as it is incredibly beautiful.”

~~~~~~~~

Within 2 months a deal was closed and the house was deemed ready to move in. The house was already completely furnished so there were not many things he needed to bring. There were few boxes that he actually brought with him. He had gotten quite a bit of it put away before it had started getting late. Gradually he grew tired and decided it was about time to head to bed. 

There were two bedrooms in the house. One of them was fully furnished and decorated. It was kept neat and clean. Most of the color in the room was light blues from the comforter to the vases of fake flowers on the nightstands. At least he assumed they were fake flowers. He had no idea how they could still be alive if they were left by the previous owner, like most of the stuff in the house was. The room had beautiful windows that looked out over the town. He adored the room and decided to leave it be taking the room next to it, a room that was mostly empty. He had brought his own bedroom furniture knowing there was an empty bedroom.

He had been working on the room all day and it was finally done when it was time to go to bed that night. It was odd. He had done everything he could to make the room feel comfortable and yet he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned until it was almost 2 a.m. He was almost asleep when he heard something. A rustling coming from downstairs, directly below him. 

He shook his head. It was probably nothing more than an animal that had gotten in while they were bringing in the furniture. The noises continued. He decided to go look. He walked to the stairs noticing something strange. The lights were on. He never left the lights on. He walked slowly through the hall and into the living room. He stalled for a minute.

There was a girl there.

Her back was faced to him and it was obvious she didn’t know he was standing there yet. She was sitting on the ground looking through one of his boxes. He didn’t even have to look at her face to be able to tell she was confused.

“Excuse me?” She jumped quickly scrambling to her feet. Her eyes were wide and she trembled slightly. He took a step closer to her as she took a step back. He took a step closer to her again and she lunged backward grabbing a knife off of the mantlepiece holding it out in front of her. She continued shaking before working up the courage to finally speak.

“What are you doing in my house?”


End file.
